Animal crossing knight and Isabel love story
by Green Goomba Luigi the Kitsune
Summary: so knight aka me wakes up in a hospital after being unconscious for a year. wip this is the first fan fic iv ever done so no flames pls. t just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Animal crossing knight and Isabel love story

Disclaimer I don't own animal crossing.

Chapter 1 the hospital and altered time lines.

'"oh my head what where am I?" I asked.

'"you're in the hospital knight." an unknown voce tells me.

'"what how did I end up hear and why?" I asked.

'"You suffered a concussion you've be out for a year and to answer how you ended up hear thank Isabel for that." the dotor told me.

'"oh okay." was all that kneaded to be said from me.

'"if you want I could let let Isabel in." the doctor informs me.

'"well let her in please." I say. the doctor lets Isabel in.

'"knight I am so glad your all right I was worried about you I-I thought that you weir dead!" she said almost crying.

'"it's alright I'm here Isabel I'm here." I reassured her. than I kissed her cheek and got some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer animal crossing belongs to Nintendo.

Chapter 2 a letter a family and a lot of bad news.

After I woke up I made shore that I could walk. '"okay good thig that I can walk." I say.

'"um knight there is a letter for you." A nurse told me.

'"okay you can just hand it to me please." I tell her. Once I've opined the envelope I start to read it.

 _ **;knight the time has come for you to return home and marry armor she is waiting for you don't disappoint me!**_

 _ **-your father king weapon of the crystal city of hope.;**_

Later. '"this is a sick joke and I know it." I tell Isabel.

'"I hope so knight I hope so." She says to herself. I kiss her and het to my house for some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer this is the property of Nintendo.

Chapter 3 knight's letter.

'"Isabel I think I'm going to right back my answer and then who will be laughing then." I tell Isabell. I then start righting the letter. Sometime later.

'"good I think it's time to mail it to the address on the back of the envelope and be done with this prank." I said. Me and Isabell head to the post office and mail the letter.

'"well that is that oh and Isabell I love you." I tell her. (oh man what have I done I'm going to lose her even as a friend.) I think.

'"oh knight I've been waiting for you to say that for too years I hoped you would say I love you and the truth is I love you to ever since you stopped me from falling into the river." Isabell tells me. Then I kiss her on the lips. But we don't notice is a shadowy figure watching us.

'"the king is not going to like this at all." The shadowy figure says.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer this is the property of Nintendo all but the name knight.

Chapter 4 oh no!

'"My son is what?!" king weapon yells.

'"D-dating a commoner y-your m-majesty." The shadowy figure states.

'"but why is he dating a commoner instead of princes armor?" the king asked.

'"a spell perhaps your majesty for there is no way he is in love with a commoner or the fact that he was in a coma for a year has something to do with it." The shadowy figure suggested.

'"it has to be one of those for as you said no way is he rely in love with a commoner." The king said.

'"prissily sire." The shadowy figure says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the next letter.

'"morning Isabell you okay?" I ask. Then I kiss her.

'"no another letter came for you in the mail." She answered. The look on her face told the whole story.

'"well hand it to me so I can read it" I say to her. After a reassuring smile I read the letter.

 _To Prince knight._

 _You are to come home now for you are to marry princess armor._

 _From your father king weapon._

Isabell is looking worried so I hug her tight and plant a soft kiss on her forehead to reassure her.

'"well now we can say without a doubt that this is a prank with vary persistent pranksters." I say.

 **It feels good to get back to this.**

 **Sorry for a shorter chapter but I hope you all enjoy it and the next one when it comes out. Until than guys remember flaming is mean. Luigi out.**


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 A past revealed

 **Look I know I am not that good at wrighting but I try my best.**

'"I am not in a good mood my most trusted adviser and you know the reson why." King weapon said.

the same shadowy figure answered with. '"I know sire and trust me when I say I'm working on it." meanwhile with knight and Isabelle...

flashback knight's pov: '"knight!" a mysterious figure yells.

'"Yes sir!" I replied nervous.

he continued. '"I heard you were invited to the smash bros tournament."

'"Yes sir." I said.

He continued again. '"I want you to steal the smash ball and kill Mario and sonic! got it?"

my answer was. '"yes sir a simple assassination and theft."

'"good see to it that it is done." he said. I nodded and left.

later at the tournament...

I was in the finals a three man smash. me Mario and Sonic. oh the excitement in the air both of them reorganized me so I ditched my cover. '"say good night and prepare to fight. I'm the stronger. am I right? Anyway you see the championship fight can be to the death so come at me if you want to die!" story short I lost then said. '"go on kill me while you have the chance! what are you waiting for kill me!"

they looked at me and said. '"no."

'"why not I deserve to die after all the people I killed I deserve to die." I said my voice dry.

sonic said. '"you can turn away from this path." he offered me his hand I took it and from then on I have been knight the protector.

end of flashback.

'"wow knight you realy did all of that?" Isabelle asked.

my answer was. '"Yes I wish it never happened but it did I killed people I brought harm to others for a living I regret it all."


End file.
